youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shrekoning/Transcript
Music Shrek: Oh, hello there! Shrek: YES! Shrek: YES! Shrek: Ohhhhhhhh! Shrek: Back off! Shrek: This is my fucking swamp! ��Shrek's gon' give it to ya�� ��Fuck wait for you to get it on your own�� ��Shrek's gon' deliver to ya�� ��Knock knock, open up the door, it's....�� Distorted voice; Fucking Shrek! ear rape four words of "All Star" Shrek: There was once a lovely shit, she was locked away in a castle, guarded by a fat fucking dragon. scratching noise Shrek Wait a second! distorted and randomly edited versions of Shrek leaving his outhouse, this lasts from 0:42 to 1:36 Steve Harwell: she was looking kind of dumb with her finger in my bum, go to hell! scoops some mud to reveal the word "KeK" bathes in mud Markiplier: Oh my god! It's Shrek! Steve Harwell: So much to do, so much to see, tomato juice, some mustard seeds, so much doodoo is shown defecating in a pool of water Steve Harwell: So much disease is shown staring into a mirror with blood-covered teeth is shown with his cheeks warped upwards as Harwell says "All that glitters is green" Steve Harwell: Only Shreking break the mold! Shreks follow the militia into the swamp towards their home militia finds Shrek's home, which the latter exits while "All Star" plays Shrek: a overdubbed voice Well actually, that would be a giant. Shrek: Ogres? They're much worse. They'll make a suit from your mother's ass, peel your shit, shave your balls, squeeze the cum from your dick! Actually, it's quite good on ass. proceeds to extinguish all their torches with floating hands and confuses a militia member in the process, He then roars at them, accompanied by a massive ear rape. The militia runs away with a cartoonish noise as Shrek triumphantly laughs Shrek: Ha! Fuck my ass! Ans! sees a poster on the ground which says "Send nudes". After looking at it again, it says "Wanted: Shrek Memes". The next day, Pinocchio is talking to knights that are trying to deport him for money Pinocchio: Oh, I'm not a boy! gains a very long nose extension and an erection afterwards, signifying his lie. The guards then put him into a cage Knight at desk: Next! What have we got? Old woman: Well, I've got a fucking donkey. (unintelligible muttering) Knight at desk: Well, that's good for 10 shillings! Donkey: flying Hey! I can fly! crowd also says that he can fly flies across the lands while The Proclaimers' "I'm On My Way" plays. He crashes into Lord Farquaad's bedroom, and talks to him Donkey: This gonna be fun! We're gonna stay up late, swappin' manly stars and in the morning, I'ma make love to you. Farquaad: Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight! is then promptly thrown into the market where he started flying Knight at desk: Seize him! Seizetetetetet! tries to run away but runs into Shrek looking irritably back at Donkey repeatedly ramming his ass Shrek: Fuck my ass! Category:Quotes